Chapter 183
Chapter 183 is titled "Commander Carue". Cover Volume: 20 Pg.: 127 Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 2: "Time to go Home" Free from his captors Hatchan strolls around on the sea floor. Note: there is an error in the scanlated picture title, the cover story title has been used instead of the chapter title. Short Summary Carue acts like a true hero to save Vivi. Long Summary The chapter begins with a flashback of the Strawhats deciding on their code mark. Since Zoro came up with the idea of putting an X below some bandages, Sanji became suspicious if Zoro was already switched with the transvestite guy. Zoro yells at Sanji that he'll shred him to pieces, which assures everyone that it is the real Zoro. Back in the current time, a half-dead Carue runs away from Bon Kurei with Vivi on his back. Carue runs so quickly that he miraculously runs up a vertical cliff to their shock, but just when they reach the top, Carue loses footing. As Bon Kurei laughs at Carue, waiting for them to fall, Carue flaps his wings and flies to the top of the clif, to Bon Kurei's shock. When Vivi compliments Carue and says Bon Kurei won't be able to chase them anymore, she looks down to see Mr. 2 dashing up the cliff yelling there is nothing an okama can't do, much to their horror. Vivi asks Carue if he can get past the battlefield in front of them, and Carue starts running into the battlefield. As they run from Mr. 2, a passing bullet hits Carue and Carue falls to the ground painfully. Vivi cries, asking Carue if he is ok, and Carue tells Vivi to go quickly. As Mr. 2 approaches the two, the Super Spot Billed Duck Squad come to the rescue, head-butting Bon Kurei. Sanji appears, telling the ducks they can go now, and Vivi tells them that she is ok. Vivi tells them to take care of Carue instead, and Sanji tells her to go, which she nods to. As Vivi runs away, Mr. 2 is enraged and attacks Sanji, telling him to die. Sanji guards by kicking at Mr. 2's leg, telling him to give his sniper's goggles back. Sanji tells Mr. 2 that he isn't as weak as the other guys, and Mr. 2 asks Sanji if he is the "Mr. Prince" everyone was talking about. Sanji's glasses fall of and he states that he's not; he's the first-rating cook of the sea, Sanji. Bon Kurai says that he's a first rating okama of the sea himself, and tells Sanji that cooks shouldn't be fighting with dark organizations. Sanji says that he's a cook and a pirate, so that goes for Mr. 2 as well. Mr. 2 agrees, and Sanji tells him to leave the country alone. Meanwhile in the southeast gate of Alburna, Usopp finds a wounded Chopper and asks if he is ok. Chopper says he is, and tells Usopp to watch out since the enemy is still here. A pillar falls by itself and Usopp is confused, for there was nobody near it. Chopper tells Usopp that they are underground, explaining that Ms. Merry Christmas is a fruit user of the "Mogu Mogu Fruit", and Mr. 4, her partner, is a "fourth batter" that's with a dog. Usopp is even more confused at this. There is a bark and a baseball comes flying at them. Chopper tells Usopp to get out of its way, and someone hits the ball with a bat. The ball ticks as it gets closer, and right when it's in front of Usopp's nose, it explodes. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The friendship sign is a cross under the bandage. *Miss Merry Christmas ate the Zoan devil fruit Mogu Mogu no Mi. *Mr. 4 is a batter which uses strange balls. *With some motivation, Carue is able to fly... a little. Characters Anime Episode p2: episode 112 p3 to 19: episode 113 Site Navigation